Broken's Challenge Chaos
by A Broken Sun
Summary: I don't even know XD This is my challenge book, which may remain small for awhile...? Rated T for Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

_Violent laughing rang out in camp. Again. They were laughing at you, as usual. Their cold eyes silently chastising you... They hate you. All of them. "Hey! Hey you! Why don't you just go back to your den so nobody goes blind whilst looking at you!" Amber. It was always Amber. Their leader. The one thy thought of as their lord. She always found a way. "Hellooooooo!? I'm talking to you!" You snapped your gaze to her, escaping your haze. "I, uh... I just wanted to come get something to eat... And see the me-" you were cut off as Amber lunged for you, raking her reinforced claws over your face. Again. She pinned you down and spat in your face. "Why would we let something as disgusting as you have even a leaf of our herbs, or a feather of our prey?! Snap out of it!"_

 _You cringed as her eyes bore into you. She held no mercy, wanting to kill you on the spot. "Just let me go!" You kicked at her belly, leaping up. "I'm done with being pushed around! I'm not treated like a part of this group so I won't follow your rules any longer! You don't take them into consideration when it concerns me, so why should I?!" You screamed at her. It was enough to make the blood spill out of her ears. Tip... Tap... Tip... Tap... She stared at you, wide eyed. Then, she snapped out of it. "How dare you?" She lunged straight for you. But God had enough. Ducking, you kicked her upwards and let her collide with the ground. You spat upon her. "What was that?" Kicking at her, you held her down and continued to kick her side. Her head. Her face. Blood trickled down her cheek. Your claws hovered over her throat. "I should kill you. And I follow the rules. My rules." You slammed your paw down on her throat and watched as blood flung itself outward at the crowd that had surrounded you. She went limb at you paws and you smiled a toothy grin._

Your eyes snapped open and you stared up at the ceiling. "It'll never happen... It'd take all of the dark forest..." She'd been picking on you forever! Everyone knew that you visited the dark forest, but not her. But she did. They hated you for it. She was Amberclaw. You were Speckledpelt. Amber and Speckle. You recalled how the dream seemed so real... Too real... Glancing to your right where she usually slept just to pick on you in the mornings, you screamed. Blood covered her throat and she looked beaten and bruised. You set a paw on her side, eyes wide. "What...?!" Her eyes flicked open. "I'm sorry..." She coughed as she murmured the words.

And she went limb at your paws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowkit P.O.V**

I was playing in camp

Oh, I was so young and naiive...

You all screeched for me to run

But I couldn't hear you scream and plead...

Sharp talons grappled my back and started to drag me away

But mother, death upon your kit, you wouldn't let fall

You leapt for the wings, screeching for fury

But I didn't much mind at all...

Mother, it wasn't your fault

The hawk swatted you away

It flew me high into the air!

You begged for me to stay...

Mother, are you proud?

I'm deaf, but I can fly!

I may be struck and hated

But my airborne soul will never die

Mother are you happy?

They doubt that I'd be able to fight

But now I can fly

So they were semi right

I can't control my own wings, mother

I'm trying to get back to you...

Your silent screams reaching out to me

But there's nothing I can do

And I'm sorry I wasn't perfect...

I'm sorry I was no son...

I'm sorry my life is over

I'm sorry your motherhood is done

And I'm sorry I left you

I'm sorry I wasn't the best

I wish I could've impressed you

I wish I was more like the rest

Mother don't cry for me!

Don't cry over your deaf son!

I wish you could see me!

How my days would end up done!

I wish they could see me fly!

I wish they knew I was strong!

Maybe if I was still there...

Maybe I could prove them wrong... And maybe I was just a waste of space!

I could play like the rest!

But mother, why can I hear your crying?

Why can I hear your screams as the dragged you away to your nest?

Why is my vision blurry with starts and blood?

Why can I hear you and how?

Mother, I'm not dead...

You're blind and deaf to my starry cries now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge Three for CotS**

Gingerfleck gave a screech as her last kit entered the world. Her eyes squeezed shut with pain, yet relief. "Finally... Wait, that was the last, right?!" She raised her head in fear.

The medicine cat laughed. "Yes, my dear friend. 'Twas the last. And the cutest, must I say." Specklefang smiled, flicking her long, furry tail. She pawed at the kits, smiling.

The last kit was adorable, no doubt about it. She had sleek, silvery, shiny fur. Her paws were white with black toes and she had black tipped, white ears.

The first, however, was a different story. She had tufted brown fur with dirt-like grey streaks and white paws. Her left, back leg was bent at a horrific angle to that it twisted back, hovering above her tail.

Gingerfleck noticed this and screeched. The matter was, this was Moonclan. A clan of elegant cats who were protected by a to up called, "The Dark Skies." Most to all cats had either dark, shiny fur, or light, sleek fur.

The kits' father, Windclaw, entered the nursery, trembling with nervousness. He was quite the handsome tom, having silver fur with white speckles and shining green eyes. He smiled at his mate, and tilted his head at her expression. "What's the pro-" he was cut off as he gaped at the monstrosity that his mate had been covering with his tail. "What is that?! Who's is that?!"

Gingerfleck gulped. "O-ours..." She took in a breath, waiting for his reply.

"I-it's okay... She's beautiful in her own way.." He tried to fake a smile, glancing to the side a bit.

Gingerfleck hissed. "What?! Are you kidding?! You're the best fighter in this clan! I'm the fastest runner, and the pretties shecat after Flaredstar! You call this out kit? I wouldn't! She can be named Disgrace, as she doesn't deserve the name 'Kit'."

Windclaw gaped at his mate's words. "Are you kidding me?! Who are you?! I thought you had a heart! She will be called Nightkit!"

Gingerfleck snarled. "Then this," she uncovered the beautiful shecat, "Will be Lightkit..." She smiled down at Lightkit, licking her head. "I refuse to nurse Disgrace."

Speckledfang frowned at her friend. "You can't be se-"

"I am! This is final!" The queen hissed.

Speckledfang shook her head and glanced at the other new queen, Bloodshard. "Would y-"

"Of course." Bloodshard nodded. "This kit deserves to live. Nightkit." She pulled the kit close with her tail and watched as she began to nurse with her two other kits; Goldenkit and Strikekit.

Nightkit stepped up to high rock, smiling. She was about to become an apprentice! She stood at the top with Lightkit, who smiled at her. She smiled back. The two sisters got along, despite their mother's hatred for Nightkit.

Nightkit stepped forward a bit, closer to the edge of the rock that towered above the clan. This is where Starclan and Moonclan met. Nightkit wobbled a bit as Starclan's light shone upon she and Lightkit. Their markings were almost done when Nightkit fell, plummeting toward the ground.

Windclaw raced forward, slamming into the side of the rock and catching his daughter. He stood up with a huff, shaking his head.

The majority of the clan laughed and cackled at her mistake. Her mother especially.

Windclaw didn't care. He walked his daughter all the way up to the top and let her marking finish. It was a paw sign. Part of it was missing from her fall, but it was alright.

The cats of the clans cheered. Everyone chanted Lightpaw's name, but half of the clan chanted Disgrace while the others chanted Nightpaw.

"Nightfoot! Nightfoot! Lightfeather! Lightfeather!" The cats chanted the names as the cats stood atop the rock. Nightfoot had proven the others wrong about her being a disgrace, becoming one of the best fighters of the clan. Lightfeather, however, was found to be mates with a ton in another clan. She couldn't stand for her ceremony, being found to be pregnant as an apprentice. Nightfoot had a deformity, but she was loyal and she never gave up.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
